Quinn
'''Quinn Forester '''is an original Chicken Girl and one of the main characters on the show. Until the show started, she was nearly enemies with her step sister, Rooney. She had a smaller role than the other Chicken Girls early on due to being on a different dance team, but after returning to her group, she once again became a key character who often either contributes to or mediates the drama between the characters. Biography In season 1, Quinn is introduced as one of the original Chicken Girls. At first, she is bossy and demanding. She is a part of the dance team. She leaves the Attaway dance team to join power surge but later regrets it and goes back to the Chicken Girls. In season 2, Quinn helps the group save the arcade in the first few episodes. She also participates in the state championship with the rest of the girls. In Chicken Girls: The Movie, Quinn is worried that she doesn't have a date for the Spring Fling. She also feels left out because Rooney, her step sister is spending all of her time with her boyfriend. She thinks her parents are going to break up but later finds out that they aren't. At the Spring Fling, she is seen dancing with Rooney and Hamilton. In season 3, Quinn starts high school with the other girls. She is stated to be struggling with homework and math. She accepts help from Hamilton to tutor her but soon develops a crush for him, even though he's dating her step sister. Quinn is also supportive of her best friends, Rhyme and Birdie. As the weeks went on, Hamilton and Quinn start spending more and more time together. Rooney discovers this and breaks up with Hamilton and gets mad at Quinn. Quinn tries to regain Rooney's trust but Rooney doesn't want to hear it. Finally, Rooney gives Quinn and Hamilton her blessing to date. Rooney and Quinn reconcile and she starts dating Hamilton. She tries to help Kayla by going on a double date but it doesn't go as planned. At the winter formal, she is seen dancing with Hamilton the whole night and officially confirming their relationship. In season 4, Quinn is in a stable relationship with Hamilton. They act goofy around each other and she calls him "Hammy". She also helps the girls restore their friendship. She also was also really happy when Hamilton became Mr. Attaway. It is said in the finale that she is is spending her summer with the rest of the Chicken Girls in Crown Lake. Sometime after the season finale and before the season 5 premiere, it is said that Quinn and Hamilton broke up because he was ignoring her after fame got to his head after he won Mr. Attaway. He became a male model and it is not said who broke up with who. In season, Quinn is having a hard time dealing with her breakup with Hamilton to the point of having a meltdown and not being able to hear his name without remembering how much he liked sandwiches. She seeks help from her friends but it is obvious that she is having trouble moving on. Her friends are helping her find distractions and new guys to help her move on. She supports Rooney when she comes out of the closet. She encourages Ellie after her break up with Robbie. In the season finale, she plays in the soccer game with her friends and is seen enjoying herself. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters